The Galactic War
The Rivera Federation War also known as the FS7 Star Strike War, or The Galactic War. Was known to be a the most longest war in the history of Universal Space. The war was known too be enagaged between Rivera, The Universe Of Hora, the Milky Way, including several other Flesh universe that exist beyond the stars. The War began when The Continentals were Reprogrammed To Conquer Hora In an attempt to expand much of Rivera and turn the Universal Power into an entire empire. Though Hora fell, It would never be enough the R.F.F.S.7. than turned towards Galaxy Soul 13 (MilkyWay) and Invaded the Colonies of Earth than later Earth herself. It was known to be an attempt to Ridding the entire Flesh Universe of all It's Life in hopes of turning the galaxy into Riverian Industries for mass producing weapons and other androids. The war also expanded into other Galaxies far beyond both Hora and Milky Way as well, many of these other systems were either glassed or conquered by the R.F.F.S.7. Despite many victories in these unknown Galaxy's the R.F.F.S.7. did appear too have difficulty while attempting too conquer Oason, during the fall of 2168. Oason would not fall under FS7 occupation until the beginning of 2170, The R.F.F.S.7. was basically Remanufactured out Of Continentals and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Hora and much of the Flesh Universe Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Home world Of Rivera, with the help of the FS7 constructed city New Gunghollow in Kenya East Africa. Including the birth of the New Universal United, The Brutally Enraged Fleshlings, Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in Hora's history that aliens that are full flesh and not mechanical arrive from other galaxies and entered their Galaxy. The R.F.F.S.7. Antics were so cruel and angering that all beings that were flesh continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight, even going as far as too Unite with other Species across the Galaxy as well as others their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race would lead the R.F.F.S.7, towards there downfall in the 23rd Century because of this New front of United Flesh races the R.F.F.S.7 soon found themselves surrounded in a grand total of about 899 Flesh Galaxies and were beaten back by 2199. The Universal United than arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in the fall of 2200, and began too retake Human colonies one planet at a time. By 2207, the Universal United arrived at Earth and aided the United Earth Alliance in finally throwing the R.F.F.S.7. out of the Mid west and by 2208, Chicago would finally be liberated after 45 years of FS7 occupation. The Liberation of Earth would later and quickly be followed by the Liberation of the remaining Earth Colonies around the Milky Way Galaxy and would soon spread into the Universe of Hora by 2212. The victory in the In the Flesh Realms would cripple the R.F.F.S.7 so bad, that Rivera would soon lose control of the Rest of Hora. While the war was being won in the Flesh universe the Hora Universe was also fighting too in several engagements in the Universe of Hora which would also cause the R.F.F.S.7's downfall. By 2243 The war would enter Rivera, where The Universal United combined with the Universe of Hora would wipe out the R.F.F.S.7. as well as much of the Continentals, reducing Europe too only 4 countries left. By 2289, the War would finally end with the loss of the R.F.F.S7's last strong hold gone at Beltlogger Sector, during the Fall of Europe City. The First Era & ''Rise Of The R.F.F.S.7.'' The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continental faction of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Universal War In The Universe Of Hora Occupation Of Sierra Was A Great Decisive Battle For Rivera Federation Entry Into The Warping Zone For The Milky Way Galaxy that lies about 90,000,000,000 Light years away from the Universe Of Hora. The Federation Strike 7, Has Occupied Rivera and The Outer Planets, Of Konora, Dune 48, Agile 7, Forga, Even Destruct or One of the Major Planet Powers Of Hora. With the combined forces of these Star Systems It lead to the Downfall Of The Dogorna Controlled Colony of Sierra. Invasion Of Dune 48 Battle On Dorgorna Destruct or Downfall Occupation Of Konora The Second Era Early Stages 'Invasion Of Fera' The Battle Of Fera, Fera was the first planet to be attacked and occupied by the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Forces On 2164, before Earth, It was to establish a beachhead in order to press on towards Planet Earth. Despite Fera being occupied in a matter of Minutes, the Foran Clans of the Jaris fight for the safety of their beloved planet until The Earth forces returns On 2209 to take vengeance on the Rivera Federation sending them fleeing back to Rivera. 'Invasion of Earth' 'Continues Warfare' 'Occupation Of Gorg' 'Fall Of Haradui' 'Sword & Turning Points' The R.F.F.S.7. suffered a major military defeat at Sword. Here, the the humans managed too aide themselves with other Species from other Galaxies too form an effective resistance to the remaining FS7 forces in-system. Unwilling to risk losing more Androids, the R.F.F.S.7 abandoned there Sword Invasion and retreated out of the system. The result of the battle of Sword quickly devastated R.F.F.S.7. morale in the short term. The failed Invasion and the later loss of the flagship RHM GRA to the surviving U.E.A. forces would later become the Beginning of the end of the R.F.F.S.7. The Battle of Sword was known too be sacred and was heard all over the Galaxy from Earth, too Hora, and even the Unknown Realms. It was proven too be the official turning point of the never ending Galactic War. Shortly after the defeat at Sword, the R.F.F.S.7. Now humiliated from this defeat forced pressure on many of the flesh planets. They had amassed a large fleet consisting of five hundred warships, apparently to be intended to assault Zara directly. The The R.F.F.S.7 even invaded the neutral city of Cincinnati, as well as Canada and Later Zara. A few weeks during the Cincinnati and Canadian Fronts, the R.F.F.S.7. sent an armaday of 300 ships to outside the rim of Hora in order to locate the flesh planet known as Zara, located in the Zerian Universe. Though FS7's Invasion was discovered, the R.F.F.S.7's the flagship the new RHM Hail Fire managed to break through the Human defenses to New Zeina. The R.F.F.S.7. ground troops quickly spread through the city, destroying both military and civilian resistance, with no problems at all. When a counter-attack by Zarian Warriors and Zero inflicted heavy losses Regret The Hail Fire was forced to flee back into Space, leaving the ground forces too fend for themselves. His carrier jumped into. Despite intense Resistance on the ground from Zarian Warriors, the R.F.F.S.7 launched a counter attack of there own hitting the Zarians on the weak side, which would later result into 87% Of Zara falling under R.F.F.S.7. Occupation. Meanwhile back on Earth, the majority of the Human forces on the ground had staged multiple defenses too try and repel the R.F.F.S.7 Invasion of Canada, the FS7 however for the 28th, time in a row began too suffer hardships in which led too there quick defeat. Cincinnati proved too be 20% worst than Canada, due too endless Guerrilla Attacks, and heavy Resistance. These 2 victories would Cripple the FS7 so much that they never again launched an attack on Earth's surface and were now forced too switch there tactics into Defense. Back on Zara, the FS7 were now on the verge of conquering Zero's homeworld, until a fleet of unknown origin arrived in the system and aided Zara, forcing the FS7, back and reclaiming the Planet. The Unknown ships would later destroy the FS7's Warp Space Ponder which prevented the R.F.F.S.7. from leaving and would later result into the destruction of the FS7's most largest Battle group since It's establishment in the fall of 2129. The Third Era Final Years Trivia Category:Events Category:Wars